1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torsion-damping flywheel, particularly for a motor vehicle, of the kind comprising two parts mounted for relative rotational movement about a common axis, and circumferentially acting springs interposed between these two parts. The invention relates more especially to an improvement making it possible to reduce the axial space requirement of the springs and to facilitate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle, a torsion-damping flywheel of the kind referred to above is conventionally provided between the crankshaft and the input shaft of the gearbox, in order to filter out the vibrations which arise over the whole length of the kinematic chain extending between the engine and the drive shafts. Advantageously, such a torsion damping flywheel is associated with the clutch, and in this case, the output assembly may comprise a solid annular plate constituting the thrust plate of the clutch. The input part, connected to the crankshaft, conventionally carries the starter ring gear for engagement with the engine starter. Such an inertial flywheel is described for example in French Pat. No. 2 571 461.
One of the objects of the invention is to simplify a device of this kind and, in particular, to reduce the number of its component parts, while reducing its overall axial space requirement.